The Legend Of Aerith: Twilight Princess
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess but similar.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Aerith: Twilight Princess Chapter 1: Introduction

Story:  
This is based on The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess but similar.

Two men named Minato Namikaze Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were sitting in Faron Spring that was located in Faron Woods. "Tell me... have you ever felt a strange sadness as night begins to fall? They say that it is only around that time when our world interacts with theirs... that's the only time that we can feel the regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why you feel lonely when it is the hour of twilight... but enough of sadness... I have a small favor to ask you, Sasuke. I was supposed to deliver something to Hyrule Castle the day after tomorrow... yes, it was a simple task set by the mayor himself, but... will you take my place? You have... never been to Hyrule, have you not, Sasuke?" asked Minato as Sasuke looked at him and as he looked at Sasuke. "No Minato, I have not. What's it like in Hyrule?" asked a curious Sasuke, eager to know what the land of Hyrule had looked like. "In the kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great big castle, and surrounding it is Castle Town which is a much bigger town than the village of Ordon... and also bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world that the 3 goddesses of Hyrule created. It's getting late... let's go home. I will talk to the mayor about this problem. Goodbye Sasuke. Come on Naruto, let's go." said Minato as he and Sasuke went back to the village and as Minato returned to his pregnant wife, Kushina and their son (who was the same age as Sasuke), Naruto.  
"Okay dad. See you tomorrow, Sasuke." said Naruto as he said goodbye to Sasuke to which the two men both smiled at each other. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow." said Sasuke as he smiled back at Naruto. Just then, Sasuke's boss (who was the owner of Ordon Ranch) came running up to Sasuke's house and called Sasuke by saying, "Hey! Sasuke! You there?" Sasuke then looked out his window and replied to Iruka by asking, "Huh? What is it, Iruka?" "Hey Sasuke, do you mind helping me herd the goats? They aren't listening to me lately!" called Iruka as Sasuke smiled and said, "Hmph. Sure Iruka. I'll be right there. Hold on." as he went downstairs to go help herd the goats. But there was one problem. Epona... was missing! Iruka then noticed that Epona was gone and asked, "Hey, where's Epona?"

Later...

As Sasuke got down the ladder and walked up to Iruka, Iruka asked, "Hey Sasuke... do you know where Epona ran off to?" to which Sasuke replied, "Yes. And I think I might know who took her. Stay here, Iruka. I'll be right back." said Sasuke as he ran to Ordon Spring. "Hurry back!" cried Iruka. "I will!" answered Sasuke.

At Ordon Spring...

Sasuke then noticed his childhood friend (who had a crush on him), named Sakura was washing Epona for Sasuke. "Oh, hi Sasuke. I washed Epona for you!" said Sakura, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke then smiled back at Sakura and said, "Wow. Thanks Sakura."

2 days later...

As Sasuke was heading off on a new journey to deliver a gift to The Royal Family Of Hyrule, Sakura ran up to him. "Sasuke! Father! Hey look Father, it's Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she ran up to him. Jiraiya then asked, "Hmmm?" as he noticed his daughter running up to the young Uchiha. "So how was your day at work, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Well I..." said Sasuke only to be interrupted by Jiraiya. "Oh, all done herding for the day, Sasuke? Well... nice work, my boy. Now, the royal gift that Minato told you about is waiting for you, so you should be ready to go to Hyrule Castle. But I suggest that you take this gift and to make sure that it doesn't get harmed, alright?" asked Minato as Sasuke got off of Epona. "You and Sasuke both have a long journey to go, Epona... but please make sure that Sasuke is safe." said Sakura. Suddenly, she noticed a wound on Epona's left leg on her front side. "Wait a minute... what's this?" asked Sakura as Minato and Sasuke turned around to see an angry Sakura about to scold Sasuke. "Hey! What's happened to Epona? She's injured, isn't she!" asked an angry Sakura. "Sakura, I... huh?" asked Sasuke as Sakura got closer to him and shouted, "Sasuke, how could you!" to which Jiraiya said, "Now Sakura... please stay calm... it was just an accident, that's all." "Father! You're being too easy on him! You poor thing... don't worry Epona. You'll be healed by the spirits in no time. And don't worry... I'll take better care of you than Sasuke ever had!" said Sakura as she led Epona in a huff. "Wait! Sakura! Why... without Epona, the gift won't be delivered in time. Oh... this is not good Sasuke. Not good." said Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Aerith: Twilight Princess Chapter 2: A Kidnapping And Transformation

After Sasuke finally found Sakura, (to which he ended up giving his wooden sword that Minato had given him to Shikamaru), Sasuke finally found Sakura and Naruto as Naruto explained the details about Shikamaru's capture the other day. "Oh... I... had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Shikamaru's capture... But, Naruto..." said Sakura only to see Sasuke standing there and Epona neighing to Sasuke to where he was standing. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about Epona, Sasuke. Fortunately, the injury doesn't look too serious, so you both can go to Hyrule together. But Sasuke... can you at least promise me one thing? No matter where you are on your journey... you won't do anything reckless, okay? And... please be careful... and come home safely." said Sakura as Sasuke smiled at her by saying, "Don't worry Sakura. I won't let you down, and I won't let anything happen to Epona. I promise." Suddenly, King Bulbin and his Bulbin henchmen came riding into the gate of Ordon Spring as Epona neighed to which Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Then, all of a sudden, one of the Bulbins shot an arrow at Sakura knocking her unconscious while the other Bulbin knocked Naruto unconscious. "Sakura! Naruto! No!" cried Sasuke as King Bulbin knocked him unconscious. Suddenly, King Bulbin blew his horn as a portal opened and as the Bulbins ran and not only took Naruto and Sakura, but the rest of Sasuke's friends as well. Suddenly, after they disappeared, Sasuke woke up only to find Naruto and Sakura... gone! "What happened? Naruto? Sakura? No... not them... hang on Sakura and Naruto! I'm coming!" cried Sasuke as he was about to run into Faron Woods only to find a door leading him to the twilight. Suddenly a hand grabbed Sasuke and disappeared as Sasuke screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Moments later...

Sasuke then found himself face-to-face with a Twilit Messenger. Suddenly, his left hand that had The Triforce Of Courage glowed blinding the Twilit Messenger as Sasuke fell to the ground. "What's... happening... to me? I can't... move my body. NOOOOO!" cried Sasuke as he transformed into Second State Sasuke (from the old Naruto) and fainted. Just then, the Twilit Messenger dragged an unconscious Sasuke away from Faron Woods as he was being led to Hyrule Castle. Nearby, a strange imp named Midna was silently watching Sasuke being taken away as she decided to help him out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of Aerith: Twilight Princess Chapter 3: Sasuke... Meet Midna

(NOTE: BEFORE I BEGIN THE CHAPTER, I WILL TELL YOU THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN WOLF LINK AND SECOND STATE SASUKE. UNLIKE WOLF LINK WHO CAN USE HIS SENSES TO DIG HOLES AND BY FINDING SPIRITS THAT LIVE IN THE TWILIGHT AND CAN ALSO FOLLOW SCENT TRAILS, SECOND STATE SASUKE USES HIS SHARINGAN (BECAUSE HE WEARS IT THE WHOLE TIME THAT HE'S IN SECOND STATE) TO SEARCH FOR HOLES AND DIGS THROUGH THEM (LIKE WOLF LINK). HE ALSO USES HIS SHARINGAN BY FOLLOWING SCENT TRAILS AND BY FINDING SPIRITS THAT LIVE IN THE TWILIGHT. ALSO, I AM USING SECOND STATE SASUKE FROM THE OLD NARUTO. NOT THE ONE FROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. THE ONE FROM NARUTO. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. ALSO, I'M USING THE GAMECUBE VERSION OF MIDNA BECAUSE I THINK THAT VERSION OF HER IS SO MUCH BETTER IN THE GAMECUBE THAN IT IS ON THE WII, UH... NO OFFENSE TO SOME OF YOU ZELDA FANS THAT LIKE THE WII BETTER. ALSO, WHEN WE'RE FIRST INTRODUCED TO MIDNA, HER VOICE IS SIMILAR TO THAT OF OROCHIMARU'S EXCEPT A LITTLE BIT HIGH-PITCHED. BUT WHEN SHE'S NICE, SHE SPEAKS IN A REGULAR TONE OF VOICE.)

A few hours later...

After Sasuke was locked up in a prison cell in Hyrule Castle, he woke up only to find himself as Second State Sasuke and to find himself in a prison cell. But before he did that, he said to himself, "Ugh... what happened? What? Where am I? What is this place? How am I going to get out of here?" "I gotta get out of here. Huh! Who's there!" cried Sasuke as he was trying to break the chain by biting it. Suddenly, Midna appeared. "Huh? Who is she?" asked Sasuke to himself as Midna smirked and jumped by landing right in front of him. "I found you! Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee! Are you sure you should be doing that? Staring and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." said Midna as Sasuke stood up. "Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, arne't you? Oops! I almost forgot! You aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" said Midna as Sasuke was about to hurt her by saying, "Why you little... ow! that hurts!" as Midna used some kind of force which made Sasuke bump the wall. "No, no. There's no need for that. Now, you be a good boy and calm down. I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help you. Eee hee!" said Midna as she laughed and used some kind of ball to free Sasuke. "What the...?" asked a shocked Sasuke to which Midna said, "Eee hee hee! You looked kind of surprised! Eee hee hee! So! I bet you're wondering, "Where exactly are we!" Well listen kid, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee hee!" said Midna as she went through the bars, looked at Sasuke and yawned.

Eventually...

After Sasuke dug through a hole that led to where Midna was, she suddenly disappeared. "Now where did that imp go?" asked Sasuke as Midna suddenly reappeared by saying, "Boo! Eee hee hee!" as she landed on Sasuke's back. "Huh? Hey! Get off of me, you little twerp!" shouted Sasuke. "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady! Now... as I was saying... I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen Sasuke... I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." said Midna. "Wait, how did you... huh!" asked Sasuke as Midna pulled his right ear and said, "But in exchange for my help, you'd have to do exactly as I say! If you need anything from me, just give me a sign! So, are we all clear? Good! Now, come on! Get moving buster!" said Midna as she kicked Sasuke to which he cried out, "Hey!"

A few minutes later...

After Midna and Sasuke finally got out of the prison room, they were on their way to meet a good friend of Midna's who was also a princess like herself. "So, we were finally able to get out, huh, Sasuke? And look at the sky! My what beautiful weather we're having here today as the black clouds of twilight cover Hyrule like a cloak! Eee hee! Do you know where this is? Oh wait, don't tell me... you don't know! Eee hee hee! Anyway, enough of that foolishness. We have to get serious. Anyway as I was saying, I've been dying for you to meet someone, Sasuke. And she's quite nice, I say. So anyway, go up to that tower and give it your all, Sasuke, okay?" asked Midna. ""She"?" asked a confused Sasuke. "You'll know who I'm talking about. Now come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go, Sasuke!" cried Midna with a smirk as the two of them headed to the princess' chambers. "Look! We're almost there Sasuke, hurry up!" cried a bossy Midna as she and Sasuke went inside to meet the princess. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of Aerith: Twilight Princess Chapter 4: Sasuke... Meet Princess Aerith

After Midna and Sasuke finally got inside the bedroom chamber of where the princess slept, Sasuke glared at her as if he was about to attack her. Midna then did a small chuckle as the princess (in a hooded cloak) turned to look at Sasuke and Midna as Sasuke calmed down. She then asked, "...Midna?" as Midna said, "Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me...' The princess then said, "So, this is the one that you were looking for..." said the princess as Sasuke looked at her to which Midna said, "Well... he's not exactly what I had in mind... but... I guess he'll do." "Let me have a look at him." said the princess as she lowered herself to Sasuke's level and noticed the chain on Sasuke's left hand and said, "...You were imprisoned? I am sorry." as she felt bad for Sasuke. "Poor thing, he has no idea where this or what's happened... so, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much...Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" said Midna as she chuckled. The princess then said, "Listen carefully... this was once the land where the power of the gods that was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... it has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

Flashback...

The guards were getting ready to fight the Twilit Messengers as Princess Aerith did nothing but stand by and watch her guards get killed and hurt. After the Twilit Messengers were done hurting and killing half of the messenger guards, a man named Kabuto Yakushi (who had worked for a man named Orochimaru) appeared and said, "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." as he almost had forgotten the people of Hyrule. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... life? Or death?" asked Kabuto as the guards looked at Princess Aerith and asked, "Well Princess?" as she said, "I'm... sorry... everyone..." as she dropped her sword and ended up getting imprisoned by Kabuto. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without the light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... all the people know now is fear... fear of a nameless evil..." said the princess as she finished her story.

End Of Flashback

"Although the kingdom succumbed to twilight, I still remain as its princess." said the woman as she took off and revealed herself as Princess Aerith. "I am Aerith Gainsborough." said Aerith as she introduced herself. "Oh, you don't have to look so sad! We of course actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" asked Midna as she put her hands on her head. "Midna... I'm not playing games. I'm serious... for you see, the twilight beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Tell me Midna... why is this?" asked Aerith as Midna got off of Sasuke, not looking at Aerith and said, "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" as she laughed. "There's not much time left. The guard will be coming soon. You must leave... and get out of here... quickly." said Aerith as Midna got back on Sasuke's back as the duo left Aerith's bedroom chambers.

Later...

As Sasuke thought that he and Midna were going through the door to which the guard was coming, Midna pulled his hair. "Ow!" cried Sasuke as Midna pulled his hair and said, "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" as she noticed a window that led to outside. After Midna and Sasuke went outside she said, "Well? Do you understand where we are now, Sasuke? Huh? Do ya? Anyway, I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... but... are you sure you should be going back? Are you sure you're not forgetting anything important?" asked Midna with a smirked as she turned into Naruto and Sakura and imitated their terrifying screams. "Sasuke! Help!" cried Midna as she imitated Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto! Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he remembered about Naruto and Sakura being kidnapped. "Oh Sasuke, save us from these terrible monsters! Oh where are you Sasuke? Ohhh..." said Midna as she imitated Sakura. "Hey! Don't talk about my friends like that, you little tramp!" cried Sasuke. "Eee hee! Does little Sasuke want to save his friends? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to assist you! But however... there is but one condition..." said Midna as Sasuke asked, "And what would that be... Midna?" asked Sasuke as Midna replied, "Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" said Midna as she turned back into her original self. "I'll tell you what Sasuke: I'll take you back home and you can go back to your home and think about if you want to become my servant or not. So go home and think about what I said, okay?" asked Midna as she opened a portal to which Sasuke disappeared along with her as she decided to tag along with Sasuke by helping him rescue his friends.


End file.
